Lost and Found
by snooperj
Summary: EricxAlan. Eric and Alan was a familiar pair all over the Shinigami Dispatch Society. Their partnership will be tested when Alan gets lost on the way to a reap. Scared out of his wits, what will Alan do to cope and will Eric find him in time?


**Lost and Found**

Summary: Eric and Alan was a familiar pair all over the Shinigami Dispatch Society. Their partnership will be tested when Alan gets lost on the way to a reap. Scared out of his wits, what will Alan do to cope and will Eric find him in time?

Note: _Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to Toboso Yana. Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries from the _Kuroshitsuji Musical _are played by _Taisuke Saeki_ and _Matsumoto Shinya _respectively. Please support them!

* * *

><p>Partners Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries of the Shinigami Dispatch Society were as close as can be. In terms of personality, they were quite the natural opposites: Eric your typical proud and blunt character and Alan your typical meek and shy character. But somehow despite these differences they found comfort in each other's company and their chemistry couldn't get any better.<p>

Despite the many rumors that began to circulate about how Eric was treating Alan as a charity case, what with his Shi no Toge, or that Eric was simply lazy to see other people, the blond in question shrugged all these off and usually replied "It just _has_ to be him" in as casual a manner as he often would.

Alan, however, had his doubts. While the brunette was thankful for the company and trust Eric had given him, he wondered whether he had really deserved to be in that position when Eric could have easily chosen anybody else to be with him like Alan was right now. There had already been many attempts on Alan's side to try and find out Eric's reasoning but he was always answered with a kiss and a hug, causing the younger to inwardly swoon and forget his inquiries for another time.

One day, the two were heading out on assignment together to reap a handful of souls in one of the less visited areas in London; a place Alan was not so familiar with. But the trick to prevent himself from getting lost was to stick close to Eric, which he planned to do...until he realized that said partner was nowhere in sight. Alan had swooped down to tie his shoes that came undone – why Shinigamis still had to bother with such things is beyond anybody's understanding – for a few seconds and upon looking back up, found himself to be alone, in the middle of nowhere.

Lower lip quivering, Alan looked around. "Eric?" he called out feebly, panic evident in his voice. Clutching the ledger and his scythe closer to him, he frowned realizing that Eric was nowhere in sight. Now this wasn't good for his nerves since he was scared as hell at being alone without Eric, and the possibility lingered that he could be lost for a long time bothered him immensely.

'_I need to hang in there until I find Eric!'_ Alan thought to himself as he sniffed and gathered his bearings, wiping what tears already began to form in his eyes and stood a little straighter and nodded firmly to himself. Slowly, he began walking down the street that was, until then, deserted. Alan thought that if he was going to find Eric with as little trouble as possible, he needed to suck it up and, literally speaking, "act like a man". This meant that he needed to suck it up and not get too easily affected by the most menial disappointments. In short, control his emotions and lock it up somewhere.

And that was exactly what Alan did. What Alan couldn't ultimately avoid was the fact that he had a gorgeous face coupled with his drop-dead figure of a body, so it was only natural that several perverts would walk up and try to seduce him, ultimately thinking how feminine Alan looked. To combat this, Alan spoke a little more manly than he usually did – using Eric when he got pissed or annoyed as a happy reference – and even went so far as to threaten them with his scythe.

This proved to be effective, and Alan quickly got used to it, almost forgetting where he was going and what he was trying to do. He felt on top of the world, like no one could touch him. And just as that thought passed his mind a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"THERE YOU ARE!" exclaimed a voice behind him.

Alan blinked before slowly looking over his shoulder and saw Eric. "E-Eric?"

Eric pulled away from Alan and paused to catch his breath; by the looks of things he had been running non-stop. Once he got enough oxygen in his system, he straightened up. "I was worried about you," he rasped out.

With a straight face, Alan doubted that. "Why didn't you come find me sooner?" he asked pointedly.

"…Alan…?"

Alan took a step back, shaking his head. "You had plenty of time in the world to come and find me and you only show up now? What else am I supposed to conclude from this Eric?" he demanded, his tough exterior getting the better of him. "That you don't really care after all?"

Stunned by this display of anger from the usual meek Alan Humphries concerned Eric to no end. Unable to find the words for a moment, Eric pursed his lips before trying again. Stepping towards Alan, he grasped his arms. "Alan, this isn't like you," Eric stated firmly, furrowing his brows. "I need you to calm down and—"

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when I had to stick it out on my own this whole time looking for you? Waiting for you?" Alan interjected in a pained voice.

"But I _have_ been looking for you this whole time Alan!" Eric said, almost desperately, shaking him. When I got to the site and realized you weren't behind me, I panicked. I retraced our steps and couldn't find you anywhere," he explained, the grip on Alan's arms clenching just a little bit tighter.

Something clicked in Alan's mind when he heard the tone in Eric's voice. Though before he could say anything he felt his chest start to tighten. _'Oh no….'_ Knees buckling, Alan fell as he cried out in pain as an attack came.

"ALAN!" Eric cried out in sudden concern, kneeling down with Alan and momentarily panicked at what he could do. Suddenly, without thinking, he pulled Alan into an embrace. "Alan, stay with me!" he requested. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind… I'm sorry for not coming to find you any sooner… But I swear to Will's death scythe that I fought tooth and nail to find you as fast as I could. I ran until the soles of my shoes wore out. I knocked down every drunken guy who mentioned seeing you. And I did all that and more because of the sole fact that I can't bear to lose you Alan! I love you too much to ever think of letting you go!" Eric finished off this rather lengthy cheesy explanation with a fierce kiss.

At this, Alan immediately calmed down and the attack somehow subsided immediately at Eric's words and actions. As they pulled away from each other, Alan's exterior broke and found himself welling up in tears, looking up at the blond. "Eric?" he asked, giving him those puppy dog eyes that Eric was fond of.

Smiling gently, Eric cupped Alan's cheeks with his hands. "I love you Alan," he whispered before kissing him on the forehead.

Tears freely falling at this, Alan blushed and threw himself towards the older. "ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" he wailed, tears of joy pouring from his eyes.

Rubbing Alan's back, Eric leaned his head over Alan's, soothing him. "Right here, Alan… Always have been and always will be."

Sniffling, Alan slowly pulled back and looked at Eric after successfully wiping his tears away. "E-Eric?"

"Hmm?"

Hesitant for a moment, Alan blushed before slowly meeting Eric's eyes. "Will you love me till the day I die, Eric?"

"No, Alan."

Alan frowned before Eric continued with a gentle smile, tipping Alan's chin up a fraction.

"My entire life was devoted to loving you and only you. So whatever happens, I will love you until forevermore." Alan's face flushed in embarrassment before he and Eric shared a fervent kiss.

**OWARI**


End file.
